The Crypt AU
by NegitoroShipper
Summary: Officer Miku finds herself with an undercover mission with the mysterious woman named Luka Megurine. With not much information about her target, Miku finds herself unprepared for more than one thing upon direct encounter with the woman. Note: Miku is 22 years old so her body has matured but she is still shorter than 26 years old Luka.
1. Dangerous Woman

Enjoying the 2019 Negitoro Summer Smash? I hope you guys are.

And for my third entry, I bring to you a story of appreciation. Honestly, I wanted to draw it but I can't draw anything right so…

I hope this would suffice ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Crypton.

~Dangerous Woman~

Miku's mind races as she found herself pressed against the decorative column, perfectly hidden from the view of any people lounging about on the dance floor. "_How did it come to this?_"

Ocean blue eyes held her attention as this woman smoothly slid her hand from her waist to her lower back. The teal haired undercover cop held her breath as her _target's_ other hand went to the rounded surface of the column, trapping Miku between her _target's_ body and the solid rock behind her.

The subject of her mission chuckled, low and seductive as she slid the hand on Miku's back upward, exploring as this woman smirked in the same smile that the undercover cop had vigorously examined hours before _this_. It sent an unsolicited shiver in her spine.

She moves her head away as the woman moved more into her space, the smug smile getting more smug as Miku squirmed away. "T-this is going fast. W-We should slow down."

A small low chuckle echoed from the woman's voice, her eyes sparking in mischief. "If you think this is fast," She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Then, you need to catch up."

Miku felt herself gasp, reaching for the stun gun in her hidden pocket as she moved as far as the column could make her move. "Please move away before I have to detain you for harassment."

That had the woman laughing - melodious and unrestrained. She moved away just enough to shoot an amused look at her, examining Miku's face before rolling her eyes. "We both know that that won't happen."

Miku cursed inside her head as the woman continued the exploration of her back. This woman knows what she is worth.

The next second was a blur. She heard a click from the solid column behind her right when she felt the surface slide, leaving a space for her to stumble on. She barely caught herself in the surprisingly spacious hollow of the column before a solid hand is spread on her mouth.

Another click signaled the closing of the sliding entrance of the decorative column.

The mischievous spark and seductive touches had vanished from the ocean blue eyes. An angry and dangerous glint replaced it, as she came face to face with an entirely different person. "I do not appreciate being watched." The woman growled.

~0~

The day started with a cloudy, dark, and quiet afternoon of the precinct. And honestly, Miku would rather stay at home, curl up in her sofa, and watch Netflix while reading any of the stacked books that just laid in the corner but, alas, here she is. Instead of a cozy couch, she sits on a creaky overused chair, nursing her cold coffee as she waits for _something_ to happen.

"I hate waiting." Miku murmurs as she drew spirals on the styrofoam that housed her cold coffee.

"You _do_ know that you are going to use that cup for a week, right?" A voice said in front of her desk.

It was her friend, Gakupo. He was carrying a large stack of folder. It was, no doubt, for his case. "More reason to personalize, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching to a smile. "And here I thought the dull day would dull your sharp wit."

Miku grinned, leaning over her desk with a mischievous spark in her eyes. Everyone knows that Gakupo only stops by her desk for one reason-to take a peek at her friend's desk. "She's not here, Gakupoid."

Gakupo's cheeks took an odd shade of red as soon as he realized that he got caught. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he trudged on to his own desk.

"Hatsune! Chief wants to see you."

"Finally!" Miku hops over the desk with her slightly taller and lean frame, flawlessly landing on her own two feet before walking towards her Chief's office.

Through all her years growing up in the academy, she had gained a whole 2-inch in height (which she is proud of by the way), and more pronounced female features aside from her chest. It didn't grow much but Miku didn't find it in her to care when she could squeeze herself through narrow spaces.

She also had developed an agility in her movement and intelligence that made her one of the top graduates. It had her ranking a notch higher but she opted to work her way from the ground up, taking up the position of a ranking officer in the local precinct.

She had outgrown her twintails and had her taken a liking to tying her hair up whenever possible or whenever her hair ties stops disappearing on her, that is.

Taking a calming breath as she approaches the Chief's office, she knocks on the wooden door, waiting to hear the monotone voice of her tanking officer.

"Come in, Ms. Hatsune." the voice called.

The pony-tailed officer entered the premises, bowing her head slightly in greeting before closing the door. "What do you have for me, Chief?"

Her ranking officer frowns, distaste obvious at the familiarity still, he reigns it in and gestures for her to take a seat.

Luki Megurine has been in the business for as long as Miku remembers. He has been closing cases left and right - whether as a cop, detective, or as the chief. He is known for his no nonsense attitude and his intense presence but that did not deter his ability to cooperate with whoever he needs to.

"Miss Hatsune, I have an undercover case for you," He slides a thin folder her way. "It concerns the underground activity of this city. Unfortunately, the information we gathered is rather… scarce."

Miku opens folder. The first page shows a report of the most recent scouting mission. She flipped to another and another before landing to a blurry black and white picture of a female who has their back towards the camera. She wears a trench coat with a scarf around her neck. She picked up the photo, squinting before raising an eyebrow. "What idiot would add a black and white filter to a photo from a scouting mission?"

There was a flicker of a smile on Chief Megurine's face before it faded back to his stoney expression. "Don't worry, I have sent him to the archives to organize the files by reverse alphabetical order."

He inhales, leaning towards the table with an indiscernible look on his face, ready to go back to business. "Ms. Hatsune, this case is sensitive and as you know, having almost no information is dangerous." He takes out another file with an envelope attached to it. "I want you to spy and gather intel from the only person who has the intel - my sister."

The teal-haired officer raises an eyebrow as she takes the file, opening it after removing the attached enveloped from the paper clip. What greeted her is a beautiful pair of smirking ocean blue eyes. Her lips stretched to a small but obviously egotistical smile. Her fair and unblemished skin is framed by flowing pink hair - the same pink hair that Miku's boss has.

She reads through the file and finds that she is indeed Luki's younger sister - Luka Megurine. "Why her?"

Her boss sighs as if the very thought stresses him out. "She has underground connections that we do not have and I've asked for her assistance in this case but she's not budging."

"So you want me to spy on her?"

He nods. "Mostly, yes. She will be attending the Charity Gala today under the guise of being a business woman." He stands, reaching out a hand to signal the end of the meeting. "I hope the purpose of that piece of stationary goes without saying but please drop by before going to the party. I have something to give in preparation for this mission."

Miku nods, standing as she meets her higher ranking officer for a small shake of the hand and taking the rest of the files under her arm. "Will do, sir. I will work on these before the start of the gala."

She moves toward the door before Chief Megurine called her attention once more. "I suggest you prepare yourself for my sister, Hatsune. She is quite a character."

Miku gives her ranking officer a nod before leaving the office entirely.

~0~

Within the few hours left before the gala, Miku, hunched over her laptop and the file in the middle of the kitchen, had learned a few things about Ms. Luka Megurine.

Luka had studied under the police academy a few years before Miku entered the academy but the woman disappeared almost instantly after two years in the academy.

In those two years, Ms. Megurine had exhibited more skill and talent than any of the new or old recruits in the academy and that isolated her from the rest. It led to her obnoxious streak of rebellion in the academy.

Accounts of taunting fellow recruits and speaking against lecturers gave her a bad reputation amongst the school administration that upon her disappearance no further investigation of her whereabouts was made.

Ten years after her disappearance, she resurfaced as one of the more notorious underground criminals in the country. Despite that though, no authority dared to cross paths with her.

Miku could only frown at the file, sighing at the reality of it. Things like this are not _un_known to happen and honestly, she always found it to be distasteful even if she knew what she was getting into the second she decided to be a cop.

Shaking her head to clear the haze of disappointment, she continued to go through the file, finding another questionable yellow post it note on the last page. Words by the chief are written in clear script. It said.

"_Luka exhibits gallons of self-confidence going towards self-important territory and treats every person without respect. Please be advised._"

That had Miku's eyebrows raising to her hairline. It seems odd to have this line in the file. It seemed out of place. Still, she takes the words seriously, especially since the file does not said anything after the oddly written note. There are, however, a few full bodied pictures of her target.

All of them were her wearing black dresses and her interacting with who she assumes to be the connections that her Commanding Officer had told her about. Her first impression was that Luka was formal and knew how to use her wiles to gain the attention of the person or people she was talking to.

She examined the photos a bit more, taking note that Luka's eyes seemed to draw her in more than she expected. "There is just something magnetic about them." Still, she shook her head, moving towards the next part of her investigation.

She searched the internet for more information but the search results had nothing connected to her - not even her relationship with Chief Megurine.

That fact struck her as odd. She tried again through a few more channels for search through the web but nothing seems to come seems her identity is far more protected than she thought.

Another fact that has her interest piqued. As far as she knows, the only people who can control the search results are from the government. There should, at least, be something about her current state in the government's database - something that saids "_Classified_" or "_Under investigation_" but there is just a page with the words "_Error: Search not found._"

She finds this odd, especially when the file her Luki had given her says that Luka is an underground criminal.

"Interesting." Miku murmurs, eyes tracing over the profile shot where her target's blue eyes shine brighter. "Luka Megurine, just who are you?"

~0~

After rummaging through her closet, Miku opted to wear a white dress that landed on her knees, with a three-inch belt around her waist. She wore a two-inch heel white sandals with tiny fake jewels adorning the straps. She added a simple chain for her bracelet and a necklace with a blue drop hanging from it.

She has a loosely hanging ponytail, arranging it to land on her right shoulder. She wore simple make-up, adding a bit of artistry to the wings of her eyes with cheap eyeliner.

Lastly, she strapped a stun gun mid thigh, along with a few more materials just in case something happens.

By the time that she strapped into her car, the sky is painted in red orange, matching the color of the season. She sighed, unable to fully appreciate the view when her phone rang signalling the 10 minute warning before the start of the ball.

She drove back to the precinct a few seconds later, approaching the Chief's office again with knock, opening the door as soon as she was told.

"This will only take a second." He reaches for something inside her drawer before sliding it shut. "Here," He gives her a white watch. "Press the face of the clock for any emergency."

The tealette nods before putting on the watch. "Will do, Chief."

He gestures to the door, placing a hand to her back as he shows the way out. "I hope you know how important this mission is," he says, walking her all the way to the front door. "We _need_ her information."

The teal haired officer bristled, her pride as an officer questioned. "With all due respect, sir, I may be comparatively new to the scene but I take my job seriously." Teal eyes burned as he met her commanding officer with a determined glare. "Please don't underestimate me."

His face is blank but there is a small flicker of amusement in his eyes. His only reply is a small nod, before turning back, leaving Miku seething.

"_I'll show him_."

~0~

When Miku arrived at the venue, the last light of dusk had already disappeared. What greeted her is a solid white wall, covered the thick vines crawling along the wire mesh of the walls. Bushes grew alongside the street where a line of fancy cars made their way to the red carpet entrance of the only door that she could see.

"Only one exit?" She murmured, eyeing the plant-covered walls for anything that resembled a door but nothing stood out. "I should have asked for some schematics of this place. Then again, this is only an undercover mission so..." she shrugged to herself, ultimately driving away from the venue and looking for a nearby parking spot.

After successfully acquiring a parking spot and locking her car, she made her way to the red carpet entrance, skipping the line towards the person who stands by the door. She gave her invitation with a charming smile that never failed to make the person on the receiving end a bit bashful.

The one checking the attendance only smiled back before giving the stationary back to her and gesturing to the entrance, silently telling her that she may pass.

"Thank you." Miku said as she smiled, opening the glass doors and going into the foyer.

The first thing she noticed upon entering is the lavish blue and white decor, with the occasional silver on linen, hanging around the venue's scattered standing tables and the two long tables for the food.

Tracing her eyesight around the corners, she noticed that there is a few decorative columns scattered and almost hidden from sight. Hanging from the top of the cylindrical columns are silver wrought iron that carried three lamps that faced the heavily populated areas.

She also spotted two door at the left side; she suspected that those are the washrooms.

Teal eyes moved upwards. The ceiling is high with more than a few crystal ornaments hanging from it and a large chandelier hanging at the center, all of which illuminated the areas. There are a few air conditioners right at the top of the left and right walls.

Another thing that caught Miku's eye is the small area at the center that is empty. She suspected that it is the dancing area.

Music flowed across the room as she let herself relax and settle at the first standing table that she could rest her arms on. She spotted a few small amplifiers near the walls, echoing the sound all over the room but not overly so that it overpowers the chatters of the admittedly rich people around her.

She looked around, finding herself small with the way most dressed. She spotted almost all of the guests, wearing some kind of jewelry and lavish clothing spanning from tight dresses and flowing dresses.

Miku hears someone snicker and she just knows that she is being ridiculed for her lack of… extravagance. She sighed, unable to help a small shame to her appearance. But then, she shook her head and went back to focusing on her true objective - spying on the mysterious Luka Megurine.

Pulling out all her mental knowledge of the woman, she scanned the crowd, moving as she did so until she got to one of the tables that held the delicious-looking tarts. Screw her for gaining more on the job.

"_Okay, Miku."_ Miku thought to herself as she stayed nearby the table, grabbing one tart after she demolished first. _"Remember, your target. Long pink hair and black dress. Long pink hair and black dress. Long pink hair and black dr-_"

"Well, hello." A voice called from beside her.

In hindsight, Miku should have made some mental preparation. She should have tried to recite some kind of mantra to prevent her current thought process. Or maybe she shouldn't have _examined_ the pictures more than necessary. Then, maybe, she wouldn't have felt like someone pulling the rug on her feet because there, lo and behold, is her target in a _fucking_ suit.

The supposed focused undercover cop held her breath in a gasp, as the ocean blue eyes sparkled with amusement and barely held smugness as she leaned on the confectionary table by her hip, facing slightly toward Miku. Luka smirked, fully facing her as she coyly tilted her head to the side. "Cat got your tongue?"

In the burst of a second, teal eyes widened unable to form words as she took in her target's general appearance. Pressed clean black suit covered her white button-up long sleeve and necktie while her black slacks fit perfectly along her long slim legs, covering the shiny black heels. In short, her target is wearing a suit. "_Oh my god," _Miku thought, feeling the dryness of her throat._ "What the hell happened with dresses?_"

Miku plastered a small smile as she met the mesmerizing eyes of her target. "Just the tarts." she smoothly said, biting onto the tart that she had in her hand, barely holding unto the scraps of her dignity and composure. She forced herself to act coy. "And who are you exactly?"

Luka laid a hand towards her while bowing to waist level, somehow mimicking the bow of a royal. "Luka Megurine, Co-owner of Skylar Incorporated, at your service, Ma'am," She stood back up, smirking at her even though there is barely a conversation with her. "And what is name that graces you, my Lady."

The teal haired officer treaded the lines carefully, opting to avoid giving the underground crime lord her real name but she was not exactly prepared. "Can it be '_Yours_'?" Miku flirted, unable to keep the blush on her cheeks at the obscenely cheesy line.

Her target flashes a rather charming grin, moving into her space, ultimately trapping her with the table. "If you want it to be, gorgeous." Luka took her chin and tilted it upward as she leaned in.

Miku closed her eyes, barely resisting the urge to move away, when an amused chuckle had her opening them once again only to see the woman holding back an obviously boisterous laugh. "That's rude." She pouted.

"Aw," She cooed, moving slightly away from her. "Were you disappointed?" The spark of mischief in Luka's eyes were not lost on Miku.

The undercover cop internally sighed but only raised an eyebrow. "Not really," She smirked. "_Two can play in this game, Miss Casanova._" Miku smiled, matching Luka's own. "It's only a matter of time."

Luka only laughed before raising an eyebrow, smirking at the unsaid challenge. "How bold," She smoothly placed a hand on the table, near Miku's waist, the smell of her perfume wafting over Miku's nose as if alluring her - _daring _her to come closer.

"Let's see if you can back it up." And she takes Miku by her hand and leads to the dance floor.

"_Oh boy..._" Miku thought as she is dragged to the dance floor where she could see some couples mindlessly swaying on the floor.

Moving somewhere to the middle, Luka guided her to a simple waltz under the chandelier. "You are looking lost there, my dear." The pink haired flirt said as she once again directed their movements to a small twirl.

Teal eyes met with blue eyes. Once again, she found herself captivated yet cautious with the words from Luka's file echoing at the back of her mind. "Maybe. Or maybe I just don't know how to dance."

Her target hummed in response as the woman squeezed her hand and secured the hold she has on her hips before launching to another twirl. "That's true and honestly, I have a feeling that you don't come to events like this often." They went back to swaying, smoothly leading her back to a comfortable dancing position.

Miku cursed internally but did not let anything show on her face. Instead, she looked down with a shy smile, hoping to pass as embarrassed. "What gave it away?"

After a thoughtful second, Luka grinned. "The lack of arrogance and lavishness." She winked at her, prompting a small blush from the teal haired officer. "And, maybe the fact that I haven't seen you in the gala's before this. Is this your first time?"

The officer just gave a small shrug before raising an eyebrow, not wanting to give even a hint that she is undercover. "Would it matter?"

Luka tilted her head, the smile on her lips permanently settled on her face. "Probably not."

The two stayed silent as they let the music awash them with a perfect sort of calm that made Miku break her walls down just a bit. Braving a reply, the teal haired officer met with ocean blue eyes. "I don't know if this is forward but..." Miku brushed her hand where it is placed near Luka's shoulder. "How come you are wearing a suit?"

Luka laughed, even as they got stared at by the people around them. Her eyes smiled with her lips, grinning before responding. "Even I would be quite perturbed by my own clothing if I were in your shoes," She led them back to a twirl. "But, honestly, I wouldn't want to miss flustering women like you." She winked at her, earning a blush from the teal-haired officer.

That had her turning her gaze away from her dancing partner, settling to a quiet sway with her target. Surprisingly, she did not feel awkward that is legitimately in physical contact with her target but then maybe that's because of the perfume Luka is wearing or maybe the secure why that the pink-haired gentlewoman encased her in arms.

She was not the only one who felt the calm, it seems. Teal eyes witnessed how piercing blue eyes eased with softness as the music washed over them as Luka led them to another twirl. Something tells Miku, right then, that the profile her commanding officer had given her was not as accurate as she wanted it to be.

Suddenly the music smoothly switched to a rather seductive note. Teal eyes roamed across the room, wanting to glare at the person who changed the music when she felt a movement from her hip to her upper back. Teal eyes immediately snapped back to her partner and the only thing that she could see is the mischief on Luka's ocean blue eyes.

"I am sure you know what comes after this." She felt her hand being squeezed by Luka's as the woman stepped closer, the warmth on her target's clothing seeping into her white dress. "Think you can handle it?"

Flabbergasted, Miku's only reply is an open mouth and severely red cheeks under Luka's sizzling gaze. Upon seeing her struggle, Luka chuckled lowly. "Don't worry," She said, pulling her right upon the other woman's body, her lips hot against her ear. "Just follow my lead."

Just like that, the two danced in synchronicity that Miku is shocked to even witness.

Like the wind pushing the tides, Luka guided her to every backward and forward step of their feet and Miku's body mindlessly followed every silent direction.

Her mind is numbing with how she was able to follow the twirl that Luka had lead her to do but that seems to pale in comparison when she saw the intensity in Luka's eyes.

She silently gasped, unable to look away from the ocean blue eyes that is threatening to drown her. Luka turned Miku with their joined hands, embracing Miku with her back towards the taller girl.

She stepped backwards, letting Miku feel where she is supposed to go and leaving her to follow. "It seems that you are not entirely honest with me." Luka whispered, her breath brushing lightly on her ear.

Before the teal haired officer could reply she is twirled outward before being gently tugged back in Luka's arms, sinking into a small dip with Miku's back against Luka's arm. It was only then when she finally noticed the spectacle that the two had displayed as spectators clapped their hands.

Teal and ocean blue eyes meet once again for a split second before being pulled right back on her feet for a short hug. "I think..." Luka murmurs lowly against her ear. "I think I need to get you alone."

~0~

That was how everything started and honestly, Miku could have done better to prepare - like, asking more questions about the venue or even more information about Luka but give her a break for trying a _little _too hard for the sake of her career.

Still, she stands by the reasoning that nothing could have _actually _prepared her for Luka Megurine approaching her with a hot peirce of 'not-really-seduction', and stunning her with a _goddamned suit_.

Not to mention her target successfully trapping her inside one of the cylindrical captivity of the _assumed_ decorative columns, as said target is looming over her with a glare that could freeze fire.

The undercover cop mumbled, squirming against Luka's hold when her target, showed her a small disc like device. "Now," the taller girl paused, examining the gadget with her other hand. "I _know_ that you were sent here to keep an eye on me."

She turned the small device as Luka showed her the white cotton material of Miku's dress. Teal eyes widened at the realization. "_I was bugged by the Chief of the Precinct?!"_

Luka hummed after observing Miku's reaction to the auditory and location transmission gadget. "I see." Her target(?) said, releasing her from the grip she has on Mliku.

There is a frown on Luka's lips as she stared blankly before sighing, rather loudly that it echoed. She dropped the disc and crushed it with the heel of her shoe. "Look, just don't get in our way. We do not need a _babysitter_," Luka taps on her wrist in a pattern similar to Morse code even though an untrained eye would never have been able to tell. "And tell your _chief,_" she spits the words with a hint of disdain. "That his _superior_ will be punishing his sorry ass later."

Miku watches as Luka slide a compartment in the ceiling, taking two handguns. Upon closer inspection, they are two desert eagles with a small icon of an octopus at the side. "_What the hell?_"

The pink-haired mystery reached into the compartment once more, revealing a small utility belt that she clasped to through the rings of her slacks. Looking at the belt, she found a few things that are familiar from the textbooks she had about gears - which, in this case, is made specially for the government's special service. Miku watched as the woman she was supposed to spy on whisper on the thin strip of plastic around her wrist. "HQ, I am ready and geared. Waiting for the signal."

The teal haired officer, stood dumbfounded until her supposed target pulled another weapon from the compartment - an AK47, only shredded to pieces. Luka mindlessly rebuilt it in record time that even the academy's is so far behind.

At this Miku couldn't hold back a whispered phrase. "Just who the hell are you?"

Ocean blue eyes casts a glance at Miku's own, the spark of mischief, returning with a fervor that she saw at their first contact. Still, Luka's face remained unreadable. "I am the head of-" Just then, then a loud blast caught against the hollowed decorative column. "Shit, it's starting," Luka hurriedly pressed a button and the door slid open. "You might want to move, officer."

And then, the mystery woman moved away, leaving her with her dumb expression. "What the hell did just happened?"

~0~

~End scene~

So? So? How's it? :D

Yay? Or Nay? I could continue this but I don't know. It will probably a series of oneshots if ever I get the inspiration to continue.

It is my take on the prompt:

_Luka in a suit_ by IdrewAcow

Sadly, I am unable to finish every prompt that Negitoro Summer Splash 2019 within the specified time but, I will be finishing those since I already set plans for them. ;)

Happy New Year! And See you then?


	2. Coincidence

The sun was still down when Luki had driven to the precinct. He greeted his fellow officers with a small nod in greeting before going to the security footage like he always did. Not finding anything unusual from the cameras, he went directly to the green room for some coffee before entering his office.

When he opened his lights, he found one familiar figure sitting comfortably on his big chair, feet visibly on the table. He blinked his eyes twice before tilting his head and sipping on his cup of coffee, both surprised and not surprised by what he was seeing. "Interesting how you keep on outsmarting me, little sister."

"I _am_ smarter than you but we both know that." She said as she untangled her legs from resting on Luki's desk while her body leaned on the very comfortable chair. The midnight tremors from the previous mission are obvious from the slight scraps of her suit.

Luki crossed his arm as he closed the door with his foot. "Hmmm," he tilted his head in feigned recollection. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Luka frowned, unamused. She took her legs from resting on the table and landed them heavily on the floor. With her posture fixed, she pierced her eyes at his own as a silent warning - a sort of dare that tells him not to test her.

He sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in both frustration and nervousness. His sister was chosen as the successor of a secret organisation because of sunshine and rainbows, after all.

~0~

It was an hour after escaping from the party-turned-battlefield when Miku arrived at her apartment building with no less than a scrap of her dignity left intact. As much as she wanted to know or demand information from Luka - aka her 'target', her current accessories does not make her prepared to handle any sort of confrontation.

She angrily shut the door to her apartment with a force that shook the hinges. Her shoes were thrown to the side and her watch was thrown on the table.

There is a lot about the mission that had her furious but there is one thing that had her just absolutely tearing her hair out and that is the fact that this Luka person had her around her little finger. How could she be so naive?

She went straight to her refrigerator as she went to grab the tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream from the freezer. With fury, she paced around her own kitchen as she slammed the same drawer repeatedly before finally picking out a spoon from it.

Grumbling, she took the tub of ice cream and the spoon with her as she flopped down on her couch, ripping the lid in one fluid motion before she took one large bite of the cookie dough creamy goodness. Sugar always did help her during times of distress.

She closed her eyes, letting the sensation of a brain freeze help her focus as she tried to assess what the hell happened in the party but the only thing that kept on popping in the forefront of her mind is the glint of mischief in mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.

She dug her a bigger hole in her ice cream until she felt more calm than before. Note the wording. _More calm_. She's not about to pretend that she _is_. At least, she wasn't literally tearing her hair out of her scalp even though she felt like she needed to.

With a small sigh, Miku opted to think about what led to the party instead of just allowing this particular person to take over thoughts. She sighed as she rubbed her temple with surges of irritation.

Going over her interaction with her commanding officer, she could now see that he completely _knew_ what she was going to encounter during her supposed undercover mission. "Of course, he did." Miku murmured as she proceeded to stab her spoon on her ice cream.

She sighed again as she set her tub aside, letting her irritation subside along with any semblance of solidity from her ice cream. Sulking won't help and she knew that even before this singular moment of clarity but she knew that she had to, especially with a hit to her pride.

Still, a frown to her face etches on her lips as she thought hard and carefully. Her mission had been unfair at best and dangerous at worse. What was given to her had been to simply spy on Luka Megurine under the pretense that her target would have the information that the precinct lacked but her chief didn't even mention the involvement of another organization.

Was it even ethical to leave your subordinates fending for themselves under a high stakes mission? Heck, she doesn't even know that it was a high stakes mission.

Miku shot to her feet and pacing, unable to keep still at the thought of her commanding officer willing to sacrifice lower rank officers.

Her frown deepened as other unsettling thoughts invaded her mind. If Luki knew his sister would be under whatever war that happened, then he must have ties within the organization that Ms. Megurine owns. That means chief is a mole. Obviously.

Her mind travelled back to her first encounter with Luka Megurine. She was the one who made the first move. "Not relevant. She might've known it was me even before we talked," She sighed as she tried to analyze even though every exchange that they had was… certainly cringeworthy.

She remembered being flustered but clear-headed enough to just match Ms. Megurine's tone of flirtatiousness. She remembered the _damned_ suit. She remembered being unable to really breathe while dancing… and she remembered Luka being just as frustrated as her when they both unveiled whatever situation Luki had gotten them into.

Miku stopped in her tracks as her panic paves way to confusion and a strange sense of relief. "She didn't know." But just as she found some semblance of positive emotion, her thoughts suddenly attached to one irresponsible, egotistical, superior.

Teal eyes grew angry as she felt the sudden itch to give _Commanding Officer_ Luki Megurine a piece of her mind.

Shooting a blank look at the clock, she found that it was already morning even though the sun was not high up on the sky which means that Luki is already at the office. Without a second thought, Miku grabbed her keys uncaring of her harried state.

~0~

"Look, it wasn't a big deal."

"Wasn't a big deal?" Luka seethed. She stood, rolling the chair so far that it hit the wall. "Do you have any idea how crucial that operation had been?!"

"I did," Luki said, unable to help but feel a tinge of shame. "I do. But, I have a reason for that."

She scoffed as she settled to a short pace of back and forth. "What could have possibly been _so_ important for you to jeopardize the mission by having someone inexperienced, inequiped, unskilled-"

"Luka-" Her brother said with that same tone he always used whenever she became inconsolable.

That had Luka getting angrier than she had been. "Don't use that tone with me, Luki. You may be my older brother but I am the leader. You do not have the right _or_ permission to sabotage the mission."

Her brother went silent, allowing her to settle down before replying. "I know what it looks like but-"

She opened her palm towards him, effectively cutting off whatever he is trying to say. "You better have a good explanation. Or else, I will personally have you punished."

Her older sibling cannot help but feel terrified but what's done is done so he did the second best thing - portray confidence. "I had Hatsune shadow you because I-" He looked away for a split second but it was enough for Luka to scoff. "... I need your resources?"

Luka had to pace even more just keep from exploding at her brother for the obvious lie. "Luki!" She glared at him.

He glared right back but it held no power over a woman who had crippled people with cat-like acrobatics mixed with martial arts so he sighed instead. "Fine," He walked to one of the seats that is supposed to be for his visitors. "I was just worried, okay?"

The head of the organization cannot help but feel the strain of frustration that continued to crawl all-over her spine. "That's not a good reason, Luki! You could have been blacklisted!"

"Yes, I know," Luki said as if something heavy presses on his shoulders. "But, I cannot help but worry. No one knows you exist aside from me, the people in the Crypt, and the two people who could not give two shits about us," He ruffled his hair as he mentioned their parents. "I need you alive, little sis. You're the only family I have."

Luka paused as she stared at her distraught sibling. He has grown from the kid he was and so did she but one thing never got… 'out-grown' by the two of them. That is their protectiveness - both emotionally or physically. She feels like an idiot for shouting at him now so she sighed and sat at the empty chair beside him.

"You don't have to worry," She said as she nudged their shoulders. "I can handle myself, you know that. I mean, you should. You saw how I kicked asses left and right while I was under Crypt training."

That had Luki chuckling at the memory. "I know, but it is a reflex at this point, especially with this being your first mission as the head of Crypt," He nudged her sibling's shoulder, before visibly shaking himself out of his stupor and straightening his posture, going back to his professional mask. "I apologize. I will endure any and all punishment that you see fit for me."

"Hmm..." Luka contemplated, grinning as she turned to her brother with a teasing mischievous glint in her eyes. "The archives _do _need some rearranging." She turned to see her sibling's terrified expression before laughing out loud.

He rolled his eyes even as he felt a small twitch of a smile on his lips. "Did you just bug my office?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said as she stood with a bit of a touch of giddiness in her movements. "Your punishment _is_ arranging some paperwork though so good luck with that," she winked at him. That earned her a small groan but she continued after a small murmur from her earpiece. "You are also about to have a visitor so I must make my dramatic exit."

Luki raised an eyebrow, a teasing glint in his eyes sparkled out of nowhere. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Luka raised an eyebrow towards him, clearly not getting the point. "Don't you want to see Hatsune again?"

Ocean blue eyes widened at the mention of the misled cop before narrowing her eyes at him with suspicion. "And why would I?"

"You're undercover _acting_ with Hatsune was a tad bit too much, wasn't it?" Luki grinned as Luka suddenly choked on air. "I must say, pretty smooth moves, sis. You're making your big brother proud." He said, his shit-eating grin getting more sinister as he watched his sister go quiet with an impressive blush on her face.

"Shut up, Luki!"

"I mean, hey, I knew that she would be your type but going too strong too soon might not be the best on first meetings."

"Luki!"

"Don't get me wrong, your pick-up lines were excellent. Ten out of ten. But, you might have to take her to dinner first before trying to-"

Luka pressed a palm on her brother's lips just as a knock on the door got them both to stop their conversation. "Open up, Chief!" a familiar voice said as another, louder knock came from the door. "Sir, open this goddamn door before I break it down myself!" It was Miku and she sounded _pissed_.

The younger sibling hurried to update her team with the current situation. Replies from her team were less than amusing because they just kept on laughing at Luki's comment. "Stop laughing!" She feels the heat crawling to her ears. "We have a situation here!" She moved to look all over the room, eventually settling to hide near the furniture by the door, figuring that Hatsune would be too angry to even glance to the side. "IA, thank goodness you have a brain cell. Shut the lights down on my signal."

Luki arranged himself on his chair as he placed his long forgotten cup of coffee on the table. He met eyes with his sister, giving her a short nod before saying. "You may enter, Ms. Hatsune."

With a rather loud entrance, the slim figure of the officer that Luka had encountered at the party entered with a vengeance. Teal hair was askew but the rage in her eyes was enough to make her brother cower under the impenetrable poker face. That had Luka grinning but with the door of opportunity literally wide open, she whispered. "Now."

~0~

Angry teal eyes zeroed in on Luki but her vision failed as soon as she entered through the door when the lights turned off for a second. It was almost like a blink of the eye if she wasn't glaring at the first instant she saw the Commanding Officer's annoying face "What the hell was that?"

She watched as this person had the gall to let out an exasperated sigh. "Ms. Hatsune, I know that you are rather irritated but that does not excuse the expletive that went out of your mouth."

That had Miku seething. She shut the door with a bang. "You have no right to say that after allowing me to enter a mission that requires more experience and gear than what you initially informed me of."

Officer Megurine's face remains stone cold and stoic but silent. That said everything that she needed.

"Ah," The teal haired officer said as she crossed her arms. "It _was_ intentional, then."

"Yes."

Miku audibly growled. "I could have died!"

He shrugged, leaning on his irritating big chair with an air of nonchalance. "But, you're alive which means you have been in safe hands."

"That's not the point!" She shouted as she began feeling a surge of heat going towards her head in a fit of rage. She could feel herself exploding once again but she gathered herself with a small sigh. "I would like an explanation, otherwise I will be contacting a higher up."

Luki raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Interesting, Ms. Hatsune. You would go to such lengths?" He laughed, low and condescending. "I knew you are relatively new but I didn't know that you are naive."

"Careful with what you are about to say, _sir_," She hissed as she matched her ranking officer's expressionless eyes with her determined ones. "I am not afraid to report about your connections to an _unknown_ civilian and her invisible organization."

Familiar ocean blue eyes analysed her carefully. "And what is holding you back from reporting my current status to the big shots?" He tilted his head, genuinely curious. "Why didn't you just report me?"

Miku frowned. She didn't know the answer to that as well. All she knew was that she was spared and that Luka's team had helped in diverting attention so that she could escape amidst the chaos. Was it curiosity? She wasn't sure.

Instead of replying, the twenty-two year old officer growled. "Just explain."

Her commanding officer only stared blankly at her face but she didn't back down. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, she intensified her glare. The two shared the tense silence, neither breaking down from their stances.

Minutes passed by but none of them broke until Luki sighed. Slouching on his desk, he rubbed his face as if this is an inconvenience that _she_ had put _him_ through. It only made Miku angrier.

"It's complicated," That had made Miku growl under her breath. Luki flinched but he immediately covered it with a small cough into his fist. "No need for that. We will-" he audible swallowed a lump of nervousness in his throat. "_I_ will explain but I need time."

Miku scoffed. "No way."

"Look," He sighed. "I am not the leader. As you know, I am only an insider."

"You mean 'Spy'."

Her ranking officer only waved off her comment. "I cannot disclose information before I discuss it with them."

She threw Luki an incredulous look. "Then, why the hell would you have me interfere with their operation in the first place?!"

The supposed stoic officer went silent once again as his head hung from his shoulders with an exhausted and, dare she say, guilty(?) expression. Expressionless blue eyes took one glance at her before looking away. "I-I" he stuttered. "Just-" He rubbed his neck in nervousness. "Look, just trust me. Give me a day."

~0~

"_That conversation could have been better_." Miku thought as she walked through the street on a mockingly beautiful morning. She squints at the sun with tired eyes.

"_At least, I'm comfy._" She sighed as she tugged on the spare clothes that she left in her locker. Donning a plain white shirt with its sleeves folded up to her biceps, blue denim jeans, and a pair of black and teal converse, she tries to enjoy the morning even though there are still some remnants of a dark cloud over her head. Or rather, under her eyes.

A large burst of yawn erupts from her as she feels the exhaustion after her adrenaline rush waning from the previous night and her outburst in the precinct.

"Tired..." Miku whispered as she staggered a little too much. Shaking her head, she decided to take a seat on the bench near the bus terminal.

Luki had given her the day off as some sort of parting gift considering she had given him more time to explain. As a result, here she is aimlessly wandering around the precinct because she cannot handle driving with a hazy sight.

"Sleep." She murmured as she slipped into pseudo-consciousness. Her head was nodding off when her nose picked up something heavenly. The waft of roasted beans… The charms of the battle between bitter and sweet and milk… And the earthy flavor that just seeps through her recent unconsciousness and awakens her senses. "_Coffee!_"

With renewed vigor, Miku looked around and spotted a quaint yet popular coffee shop that is just a few blocks from where she is and made her way inside, passing by satisfied customers with their enviable cups of coffee.

The shop was packed with people and honestly, she doesn't even care about how she looked like a mess with a messed up ponytail. Immediately, she discovered the line to the counter and quickly made her way.

Teal eyes took the time to roam around the shop and found that there are quite a number of people lounging at their lush chairs while eating some of the breakfast selections from the menu. She didn't blame them, after all those _are_ some good options.

Other than the food, the atmosphere is both lively and homey with its brown and shades of yellows.

She spots one empty booth near the windows and she anxiously waits for her turn on the counter, hoping that no one will take it before she could.

"Good morning and welcome to 'A Place Of Our Own'," Someone called to her, not realizing that she was already at the counter. She blinked her eyes in confusion. "May I have your order?"

Miku's eyes met with kind brown eyes and golden brown long hair. She found herself unable to reply for a minute, not having the opportunity to truly look over her selections.

"Take your time, miss." She with soothing words and a small smile. That made her comfortable enough to browse through the menu.

"I'll get one sushi box and a caramel macchiato for dine."

The woman nodded before asking for the name on her cup. "Gotcha," She smiled as she relayed her order to the staff that worked behind her. "Your order will be delivered to you soon Ms. Hatsune. Thank you for your patronage."

Miku cannot help but sigh in relief. "Thank you," she eyed the cashier's name tag. "Ms. Jaehee Kang."

"It's Mrs," She grinned as she showed her wedding ring proudly. One of the female servers piped up with a 'She's _my_ wife!' and Mrs. Jaehee cannot help but fondly roll her eyes before going back to her. "And you're welcome, honey." She winked before the cop left the counter and attended to the next customer.

The teal-haired officer discreetly put a few bills in the tip jar before going to the booth that suddenly had a couple occupying it. She sighed. "Just my luck." She mumbled as she looked around the cafe for another seat.

Unfortunately, every seat is taken except for one corner booth where only a long-haired brunette lounged with a book in her hand. She made her way to the woman, hoping that they could share the table.

"Excuse me?" She said but the woman did not seem to notice her. She tried again but the woman still remained silent. The tired officer sighed and was about to just change her order to take out when the woman bopped her head wildly.

The woman began doing this little dance on her seat that just made Miku chuckle. Leaving the book bookmarked, the brunette threw her hands slightly in the air as if she was inside a club. She does this shuffle with her hand as the other one is placed by her ear. Miku figured that she was imitating a DJ.

She did not know how long she was standing, in the middle of the cafe, like an idiot. But she honestly didn't care if it weren't for a server making their way past Miku so she cleared her throat and gathered whatever was left of her dignity. "Excuse me?" She said. This time tapping on the stranger's shoulder. "I know I am disturbing you bu-"

Her words got cut off as soon as she met with familiar shocked ocean blue eyes; those lips; those perfect eyebrows. "Y-You're-" Miku said, taking a step back.

The leader of the unknown organization eyed her dangerously, assessing something that Miku cannot comprehend without the presence of caffeine in her system. And, really, Miku should be walking away but something about this woman is just… keeping her from being as cautious as she would've liked.

A smile suddenly graced the dangerous woman's lips. "Miku Hatsune, it's been a long time!" She said, taking the ear pods off in one fluid motion. The woman in dark brown hair stood, spreading her arms for a greeting hug to which Miku cannot help but stiffly stay still. With an open palm, she gestured for Miku to sit at the other side of the booth. "Come, sit."

When Miku didn't move an inch, Luka sighed. "I didn't plan this. Honestly, I am just here to destress." She said as she showed her the partially eaten slice of Tiramisu and the dark frappe.

The cop frowned but took Luka's word for it and sat uncomfortably across her supposed target.

It was only then she noticed the other woman's appearance - an oversized long sleeve and a pair of jeans. Simple and totally normal. She looked nothing like the person she met the night before.

"Staring is rude, you know," Miku flinched at being caught. She didn't realize that she was staring at all. Ocean blue eyes sparkled under surprisingly thick glasses, amusement clearly visible. "Although, I do understand. I am clearly beautiful."

Miku cannot help but sigh, the blush on her face getting redder and redder under Luka's intense stare. Still, the cop took the courage to look the pink-haired agent in the eyes and say. "What's your name this time?"

That had the pink-haired unknown laughing but nodded despite the clear amusement in her eyes. "Kaine Glumeur. I appreciate your caution." She winked at her.

A wave of embarrassment coursed through as a server placed Miku's order on the table. "Glamour..?" She asked, resolving to a conversation with Luka. She's too tired to stress over this confrontation.

The perfectly disguised brunette only shook her head. "No, Glumeur," Luka said as she rolled her tongue, perfectly imitating an accent that's almost french and spelling it right after. "You can find me in the records."

"Oh," Miku blinked. "So 'you' do exist."

Blue eyes rolled, the playful smile on her face twitching to a slight grin. "We all 'exist'." She quoted in the air. "You just don't know that we are."

"We, huh," Miku murmured as she dragged the sushi box towards her. "I assume that I can't ask more."

"You can," Luka said as she reached for her frappe. She sipped on the straw. "I just get to decide whether I will answer or not."

Teal eyes rolled in exasperation. "Fair enough," She said, getting started on her food. "I guess… It's safe to assume that the Chief got a 'no'?" She casually stated, even as she felt the disappointment, sinking in.

Ms. Glumeur's demeanor changed as if sensing Miku's energy drop. She straightened her posture and nodded her head with clear professionalism. "Afraid so, sorry. Everything we are is confidential and I wouldn't want to risk exposing their identities to unknowns," Luka said, her expression conveying an undercurrent that is almost pleading but Miku knows that there is a threat mixed in it. "I hope you understand."

Trying not to sigh, Miku nodded. "I do but you better have him punished. That idiot deserves burpees for months for the shit he put me through."

For a moment Luka sat still with her eyes wide in surprise which bloomed to a melodious laugh. Ocean blue eyes scrunched as she tried to hide her laugh with her hand but anyone within their vicinity could hear Luka's snicker. "Oh don't worry, I will." She smirked with the same mischievous glint Miku saw at the party. "Burpees, push-ups, 5-minute planks, mountain climbers and the works for five months. Plus, rearranging our archives by order of case, color coding, and date."

Miku cannot help but chuckle at the last bit, feeling the slight heaviness on her shoulder start to lift as soon as Luka laughed. "Did you bug our office?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her companion said as she very obviously tries to hide a smile underneath sipping on her Frappe.

"You're something else, Ms. Glumeur." The police officer said with a shake of her head and a smile on her lips.

Ocean blue eyes rolled but Miku could see something akin to fondness in them. "I am something else. Have you met me?" Luka said, not hiding the smug smile on her face. "Most people "

* * *

I updated it to make it into a whole chapter. Sorry about before. ^^'


End file.
